The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of building materials and, more particularly, to a mounting clip and wall panel combination adapted for securement on or along a wall structure. The mounting clip and wall panel combination may find particular application and use in connection with aesthetic coverings for interior and exterior wall structures, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure may also be amenable to use in connection with other applications.
Wall panels of a wide variety of types, kinds and constructions are well known and commonly used as finishing elements that are secured to wall structures, such as, for example, to provide aesthetic appeal and/or to conceal undesirable features of a building structure that would otherwise remain exposed. In some cases, conventional wall panels may be installed along the exterior of a building structure. In addition to improving the aesthetic appearance of a building structure, such wall panels can also serve to cover elements of the building structure as an initial layer of protection from the exterior environment (i.e., weather conditions).
Typically, wall panels are formed from thin-walled metal or plastic material, and can be roll-formed from elongated lengths of sheet material. In other cases, wall panels can be extruded into elongated lengths having the desired cross-sectional profile. Regardless of the material and/or method of manufacture, wall panels are generally dimensioned for and/or otherwise adapted for securement on or along generally flat surfaces, areas or regions of the wall structure of a building.
A conventional wall panel is typically used in combination with other wall panels to cover a portion of the wall structure. The wall panels are generally installed in an overlapping pattern and can, in such a manner, form an assembly on or along the wall structure of the building. In some cases, conventional wall panels are simply secured to the building structure using fasteners that directly engage the wall panel. In other cases, the wall panels can be secured on or along the building structure using mounting clips or brackets. The brackets can be attached to a wall panel, and the wall panel can be secured to the building structure using a fastener that is installed through the bracket.
The installation of wall panels on or along a building structure can also include interconnecting a joint element of one wall panel with a corresponding joint element of an adjacent wall panel. As a result, the action of positioning a conventional wall panel prior to securement on a wall structure can include the installer determining that the wall panel has been properly aligned along the wall structure and determining that any adjacent wall panels have been properly interengaged.
It will be appreciated that the action of positioning conventional wall panels during installation on a wall structure is labor intensive and time consuming to do properly such that an aesthetically pleasing result is achieved. Additionally, achievement of an aesthetically pleasing installation can call for near-constant attention and diligent effort of the installers to ensure that each wall panel is properly aligned and/or interconnected with adjacent wall panels. Such attention to detail can increase the time needed to complete the installation process, which can result in increased costs and reduced productivity of the installation team.
Notwithstanding the wide usage and overall success of conventional mounting bracket and wall panel designs, it is believed to be desirable to develop a mounting clip and wall panel combination that avoids or minimizes the foregoing and/or other problems and/or disadvantages encountered in connection with conventional designs.